


[podfic] never wanted a lover (always wanted to be loved)

by MistbornHero



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Aromanticism, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Casual Sex, F/M, Friendship, Late Night Conversations, Loneliness, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Between them, Dick Grayson and Donna Troy have enough love for the entire world. That doesn't mean they'll ever understand romance.Written by coffeeandchocolate.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Donna Troy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[podfic] never wanted a lover (always wanted to be loved)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [never wanted a lover (always wanted to be loved)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326795) by [coffeeandchocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandchocolate/pseuds/coffeeandchocolate). 



> Thanks to [Forestfire34720](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestfire34720/pseuds/Forestfire34720) for the rec!

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:16:36 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (12 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/dc-never-wanted-a-lover)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/74lr1wn3jc4dhwv/DC-never%20wanted%20a%20lover.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1gmRrWirkti_BsxyMdKpNqH948oEJa3Rc/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _never wanted a lover (always wanted to be loved)_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326795)
  * **Author:**[coffeeandchocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandchocolate)
  * **Music:**[What's Wrong With Me - Julia Stone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r40RdIL6dVY&t=81s)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  


**Author's Note:**

> I've... somehow forgotten if I deleted or kept the part of the notes where I mentioned this fic, buuut [blood-stained petals and tear-stained lips (i guess my heart slipped)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948673) by [LostandLonelyBirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUNNFROMTHEAK/pseuds/LostandLonelyBirds) its main ship is Jay/Dick, and you should def read the tags, but it had some strong Donna friendship with Dick and I just needed more of them together.


End file.
